


Daddy's Little Angel

by virgo_writer



Series: Sixteen-by-Eight Feet [10]
Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Overprotective Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: Sasha was snoozing lightly on the couch when he felt a warm weight rest upon his shoulder. 16x8 Universe. Payson/Sasha





	Daddy's Little Angel

_2037_

Sasha was snoozing lightly on the couch when he felt a warm weight rest upon his shoulder. He opened one eye and turned his head slightly to glance incredulously at his youngest child – his auburn-haired baby-girl, Daciana.

"Hi, _Tătic_," the twelve year old greeted brightly, giving him more reason to be incredulous. Daciana was always bright and bubbly – her temperament reminded him a lot of Kim and Becca, and even his own mother to a small part – but such enthusiasm was at extremes even for her.

"What are you after, Daci?" he asked gently, opening both his eyes and shifting slightly to a more comfortable position.

Daciana shifted with him, her hands on his shoulder and her chin resting on her hands. It put her in the perfect position to send him her most angelic expression. Her eyes – the same mixture of blue, green, and grey that her mother possessed – were opened as wide as possible and glistening in the light. Her nose – which she shared with his mother – was scrunched in concern, and her lips – his lips rather than the fuller lips of her mother and sister – pulled into a definite pout.

"What do you mean, _Tătic_?" she asked, blinking innocently.

Sasha scoffed. "You know your mother has almost the exact same expression when she's trying to trick me into doing the washing up," he noted, raising an eyebrow challengingly as she continued to feign innocence.

"Daddy," she admonished. "That isn't a very nice thing to say about _Mami_. You probably don't want that to get back to her."

The sound that Sasha made in response was a mixture between a scoff and a laugh of sorts. He sat up, lifting Daciana with him so that she was seated on the empty couch seat beside him. "Are you trying to blackmail me now, Munchkin?" he asked half-sternly, half-amusedly, tossling her hair into her eyes.

"No," she insisted seriously, patting at her hair. "I was just . . . _Mami_ said that I could go to the movies later, but only if you said it was okay first," she explained quickly.

"Can I go, _Tătic_?" she asked, turning her expression pitiful once again.

And he was back to suspicion, giving his daughter a cautionary look. "Whose going?" he asked, his over-protective father instincts kicking in – instincts he'd honed in over the years, particularly due to Caitlin who was, despite taking after her mother in so many respects, incredibly troublesome.

"Just some people from the gym, Daddy," she insisted. "It's just . . . Vincent Ryder said that he could come pick me up – well, his sister – seeing as we live so close.

"_Vă rugăm Pot să mă duc, Tătic_?" she asked in her sweetest voice, playing on one of her father's most vulnerable weaknesses. Her older sister had taught her well.

"Vincent's sister Margaret is going to be there the whole time," she added, looking downright desperate now. "And Priya and Christie are going to be there too and heaps of other people. And we're going to watch a documentary so we'll be learning – "

"What'd you say about Maggie?" Dru suddenly interrupted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Apparently she's supervising your baby sister's date," Sasha responded drolly, lifting an eyebrow at Dru's sudden interest in one of his elite gymnasts.

"It's not a date," Daciana promised. "We're just going to the movies and Maggie was just going to pick me up on the way."

"I can chaperone, Dad," Dru offered, more or less ignoring Daciana's denial. "I'll take Dee there and stay with her, and bring her home at a reasonable hour when they're done."

Sasha's eyes narrowed, but Dru's offer had more or less forced his concession. "You'll take your mother's car," he demanded, not giving Dru the sort of leeway that would land his baby-girl on the back of her brother's motorcycle – Dru tended to take after him in some of the worst possible ways, at least in the eyes of an overprotective father who now had his own past recklessness thrown back at him. "And you'll stay at least five kilometres under the speed limit. And you'll bring your sister home by nine – _at the latest_."

_"Da, Tată_," Dru uttered with an indulgent grin.

"Thank you, Daddy," Daciana gasped excitedly, her eyes bright as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I have to go get ready," she said as she bounced off the couch and towards her room.

"You know, the Ryder twerp isn't so bad," Dru offered reassuringly once Daciana was out of earshot. "Although if he tries to pull a move on my baby sister I'm going to dislocate his shoulder," he promised darkly.

"Good," Sasha said firmly, his lips quirking into a small smile.

He was glad to see that Dru had taken after him in that respect, and not just in his penchant for fast cars and blonde gymnasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tătic: Daddy  
Mami: Mummy  
Vă rugăm Pot să mă duc, Tătic?: Please can I go, Daddy?  
Da, Tată: Yes, Dad.


End file.
